Confession
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: After the Battle of Haven Blake is resting and relaxing when she's joined by Ruby. Perhaps now that she's reunited with her team, she can finally spend ponder the feelings she has for her, and maybe admit to them. (smut/fluff, futa, one-shot by commission)


_**So here it is, my first ever Commission (still open for those). Not long after my last post either. When it's not as long I can get it done much faster I guess. Ofc the usual warnings, got futa Blake in it. Otherwise it's tame. Don't got much else to say here, so enjoy!**_

* * *

Blake stood at the balcony, staring out at the city below them. After all of it, after Haven, they'd been taking time to rest and recover here in Mistral before they decided to head to Atlas. It wasn't that they didn't feel they needed to hurry, but Atlas was on lockdown anyway, and they'd all been through a lot. They'd managed to come out with a win though, and that helped with morale. Most importantly to Blake though, she'd finally managed to reunite with the rest of her team.

She hadn't expected them to be in Haven, or anywhere near Mistral for that matter. While she'd spent every day wondering what they were doing, she'd never considered they would be in the middle of the fight against the White Fang. She couldn't help the small smile that came to her face at that thought. Of course they'd be right in the middle of it. None of them could stay out of trouble when help was needed. Ruby would be the first to insist that they go, and she'd somehow manage to convince everyone else it would be worth it.

That was Ruby though; a bright light for the others to follow. It seemed like no matter what she did, everyone wanted to do it with her. Whether she was convincing her friends to have fun, or leading a charge into battle, it was hard not to believe in Ruby Rose. It had been true since the first day she'd met her, Blake had felt that pull too. She'd been down and upset since leaving the White Fang, scared and worried. Then Yang dragged Ruby over, and she talked.

It started out as just a common interest, but Ruby managed to make it almost inspirational. Blake remembered not being able to avoid the small smile she'd had. Even when she'd let reality crash back to her, Ruby hadn't faltered. That was the part of her that inspired others. It didn't matter that the world had problems, it didn't matter that there was darkness, what mattered was that there was light, always pushing back towards a better future. It was an inspiring message, and Ruby had said it so simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey." A voice breaks Blake from her musings, and she turns to see Ruby standing in the doorway.

"Hey." Blake says back as Ruby walks through the room to beside her before jumping up and sitting on the edge of the balcony. "Careful not to fall."

"I can practically fly now; I think I'll be alright." Ruby says.

"Right." Blake says, and looks back out at the city.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ruby asks.

"It is." She says with a small nod. "It was almost gone."

"But it's not." Ruby says, causing Blake to look up at her. "Because we were here. Because you were here." She looks back at Blake with a smile. "It's all still here; everyone is safe, because we stopped them."

"Not forever. They did get away." Blake says.

"Yeah, but they lost." Ruby says, "Next time we'll be even stronger, and we'll be there to stop them again. Until we don't have to anymore."

"You seem confident."

"I am." Ruby says. "We've got this."

"What makes you so sure?" Blake asks with a small smile. She was always curious as to how Ruby's mind worked. It seemed there was little that could be done to stop her confidence and desire for a better world. While Blake had always wanted that herself, she'd never been able to do so with as much resolve as Ruby had. It was interesting to hear how Ruby was so positive.

"Because you're here." Ruby says.

"Me?" Blake asks, a bit taken aback.

"Yeah, you." Ruby says. Then she looks back at the city, the wind blowing through her hair a bit.

"When I was traveling, I was with JNPR. I wanted to do it, felt I needed to, but every day I was unsure if we'd ever make it to Mistral."

"That's surprising. I never thought you'd be one to doubt yourself." Blake says.

"After Beacon, I did. A lot. Then we made it here but I still didn't know what to do. I felt better, but something was missing. Then Yang and Weiss came back. It was even better. Our odds were higher, but there was still this questioning in me. Something wondering if we'd truly be able to." She closes her eyes for a moment, letting the breeze blow on her face, and then opens them again.

"We were losing too. Weiss was hurt, that big guy was going nuts, and we were kind of getting our butts kicked." She looks at Blake. "Then you showed up, and I realized what it was. It was you. I had Yang and Weiss back, but we weren't complete, not without you. You brought a small army to our side, but even if you hadn't I knew as soon as you showed up that we'd be okay, and I was right."

"Ruby..." Blake says, looking up at her. She'd always admired Ruby, her strength and confidence, how joyous and fun she could be, how when she needed to be she was shockingly brilliant. This though, this feeling in her chest, it was much more than admiration. She'd felt it before, back at Beacon. It started a long time ago, but didn't develop until later.

She loved her team; they were family, they made her happy. Out of all of them though, she found herself happiest, most at ease, with Ruby. She was always so accepting, kind, warm, and pure. Blake had tried putting a name to it before, but she'd questioned the most accurate answer. She didn't want to accept it. Now though, with Ruby smiling down at her, the wind in her hair, saying such things, it was overwhelming. There was only one way to describe it. "I love you." She says softly, gazing up at her.

Ruby blinks, surprised by the words as she looks down at her. "Blake?" she says, wondering if she'd truly heard her right.

"I…" Blake hesitates as she realizes what she just said. She looks away, her heart already speeding up. She'd said that out loud. How could she do that? Things were going so well. "I'm sorry." She says, "I shouldn't have said that. I just wasn't-"

"I love you too." Ruby says.

Blake turns back to her; it was her turn to be surprised now. "You do?" she asks.

"Yeah I, I do." Ruby says, blushing a bit. "I have for a while now. Before Beacon, before the tournament even. I just never figured you'd feel the same. I mean, you're you."

Blake was surprised to say the least. To realize Ruby had had these feelings for so long, and that she had hidden them so well. She was just as surprised at the fact Ruby held her in such high esteem. They'd always been friends before, but she'd never known Ruby thought so highly of her. "Ruby, I..." She starts, not knowing what to say. "I never knew you felt that way."

"Yeah well, that was kind of the point. I figured it would make things weird if you did." She says. "But it wouldn't be weird if you felt the same. You did say you felt the same, right?"

Blake pauses for only a second before answering. "Yeah. I do." She says. The smile that breaks out on Ruby's face at that lets her know she most definitely made the right call in confessing, even if unintentionally. It made her heart flutter as she looked at her, and she couldn't help but smile herself.

"So, what now?" Ruby asks, "Does this mean we're, um, together?"

"I suppose it does." Blake says.

"Awesome." Ruby says, and then looks around a bit. "Okay I don't know what to do next. This is usually where they would kiss and the book would end in the stories I read."

"A kiss huh?" Blake says, "Well it may not be the end, but we could certainly try that. If you want to of course, I'm not trying to pressure you."

Ruby blushes a bit again, but hops down from her spot on the balcony. "I don't feel pressured; I'd tell you if I did." She says, "But yeah, I think I'd like that."

Blake stands up straighter and turns towards her. "So would I." She says as she steps in, putting one hand on Ruby's waist she raises the other to brush some hair out of her face. Her heart beats quickly as she leans in, pressing her lips to Ruby's.

Ruby relaxes into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Blake's neck as she stands on her tip-toes to meet her in it. While she didn't have a lot of experience personally in it, she'd seen and read about it enough to get the general feeling of what to do. Mostly she worked on instinct, letting Blake lead and returning it as best she could. Luckily for her she seemed to be doing well enough. Even more luckily, Blake was definitely doing quite well, or at least she was to Ruby.

Eventually they broke the kiss, Blake pulling back a bit. Both opened their eyes, their gazes meeting. "That was nice." Blake says, her face now just a bit red.

"Yeah." Ruby says with a smile as Blake's thumb idly rubs her cheek. "It was."

For a moment there's silence as they look into each other's eyes. Then Blake leans in again, capturing Ruby's lips with her own. Her hand on Ruby's cheek slides to the back of her head, fingers in her soft hair. Where the first kiss had been gentle, hesitant, and testing, this one was much more. It was months of feelings finally being recognized, and accepted.

Ruby immediately returned this kiss as well, matching Blake's eagerness with her own. She pressed into her as they kissed, letting out a soft hum of enjoyment. She'd never imagined Blake would return her feelings, and now here she got to kiss her on a balcony in front of a beautiful view. It was a moment she never wanted to end. Fortunately for her, even as this moment would end, that didn't mean things truly would.

Eventually the kiss broke, both of them breathing a bit heavier now. They looked at each other. "So, that was good." Ruby says.

"Definitely." Blake says.

"Maybe we should, um, go inside? Where people won't be able to look at us from somewhere."

"You mean, if we continue."

"Well, I was kinda liking it. I'd like to keep going, if you would."

"You know, if we keep going that could lead to other things." Blake says.

Ruby pauses for a second. "Yeah, I know." She says, "If it doesn't then it doesn't. If it does... then it does."

Blake looked at Ruby, gazing into her eyes. There was a bit of nervousness there, and happiness, but she didn't sense any uncertainty. Ruby was okay with all of this. At least she was for now. Blake knew how accepting Ruby could be, but she was still worried about how she'd react to something as unexpected as what Blake had.

"Let's head inside. We'll just see where things go from there." She says.

"We've got the place to ourselves too, for now at least." Ruby says, taking Blake's hands and walking backwards into the room so she could keep her eyes on her the whole time. "Your parents are with Sun and the other faunus. Weiss and Yang are training with Jaune, Nora, and Ren. Uncle Qrow and Oscar are headmaster hunting with Ozpin. So it's just us right now." She smiles as they step inside and Blake closes the balcony door behind her.

"I suppose we do." Blake says. "That doesn't seem to happen often."

"Sorry." Ruby says.

"Sorry?" Blake asks.

"I kind of didn't tell you that we were invited to the training too. I just told them to go ahead and we might catch up." She says, "I was gonna tell you, I promise, I just thought we might get a chance to hang out. Like you said, it doesn't happen often, and well, you know how I feel now so..." She trails off.

Blake chuckles softly. She might have been a little upset about having things kept from her, but Ruby doing so to just so they could spend time together wasn't exactly malicious. "It's alright, Ruby. Though perhaps next time just tell me. You could also just let me know you'd like to spend time together instead."

"I would have, but that seemed kind of weird. Just walking up to you like 'hey we got invited somewhere but I'd rather you not go so we can just do something we pretty much never do' or something like that." She says.

"Perhaps how you put it might have been a little awkward. I would have agreed though. You're my friend."

"Cool. Also we're kind of girlfriends now so it's not as embarrassing."

"I suppose it wouldn't be." Blake says. "Now, would you like to continue talking, or what we started out on the balcony? I'm fine either way, I enjoy talking with you, I'm just wondering."

Ruby looks up for a minute as if in thought. "Kissing." She says, "Definitely. We can talk when people are here. Plus I just now got to do it so I kinda wanna do it more."

"I understand that." Blake says, turning and letting down the blinds on the glass door that led outside. "I'd like to continue too."

"Awesome." Ruby says with a small smile as Blake walks over to her again. She steps in, wrapping her arms around Blake's neck as she leans down, closing her eyes as they meet in a kiss. A lot had happened in the past few months, from being chased by crazy people and fighting Grimm to discovering magic was real. But out of all of the new things to come, Ruby could easily say this was her favorite.

She pressed into Blake, smiling into the kiss, feeling her soft lips move against hers. Blake's hand in her hair held her in place, and her other on the small of her back kept her close. Then she was moved, spun on a pivot before she had to take a step back as she felt her back hit the wall while Blake pressed into the kiss more.

Then she felt a tongue not her own, for just a second, and she opened her mouth to let Blake take the lead, feeling her move in, exploring lightly. She welcomed her with her own for a moment as they tested it out for the first time. Adjusting her arms she moved one around Blake, onto her back just behind her shoulder, and the other to the back of her neck, holding her into the kiss as well.

Blake broke the kiss for a moment then, pulling back just a bit to catch her breath, seeing Ruby breathing heavily as well. "Sorry." She says, "I think I got a little carried away."

Ruby smiles at her. "Does it look like I minded?" She asks, "I liked it."

"Oh, well I suppose that's good then." Blake says. Even as she says it though she's not sure if she should continue. Already she can feel her pants tightening; perhaps leather was a bad idea.

"So, can we keep going?" Ruby asks, "I don't mind if you get, uh 'carried away' again, might even want you too. I mean, not to be pushy or anything it was just kind, well, exciting."

"Ruby, before we go any farther, there's something you should know." Blake says.

"What is it?" Ruby asks, tilting her head.

"I trust you can keep a secret, and we're together, so you should know before we do anything that I... I have a penis." She says bluntly, looking at her a bit nervously.

"Really?" Ruby asks, "Is that it?"

"Is... what do you mean?" Blake asks.

"Well I didn't really expect that, but it's not like it's the first time I found out you had parts I didn't know about." Ruby says, "And those are pretty cute."

"Oh." Blake says, "So, you don't mind? I know some people aren't really into that."

"Some are, some aren't. I really don't care. I like you, and whatever you've got."

"That's..." Blake kisses her again for a few seconds, holding her close. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ruby says, "It's a good thing you told me though, or I'd be really confused what I'm feeling right now."

"Huh?" Blake asks, and then realizes that with Ruby pressed to her she could probably feel it. "Sorry." She says as she relaxes and lets her back.

Ruby rolls her eyes and chuckles. "Stop being sorry. I want happy Blake not sorry Blake."

"Right." Blake says, barely stopping herself from apologizing for apologizing.

"So what would make you happy then?" Ruby asks, "It uh, seems like you were really enjoying the kisses." She glances down at the now visible bulge in Blake's pants. "And those look super uncomfortable right now. Would you maybe wanna, not be wearing them?"

Blake blinked a bit in surprise. Did Ruby just ask her to take her pants off? She would admit she now knew that leather pants were definitely a bad idea, Ruby hadn't been wrong about them being uncomfortable, but did she really want to do that? "I don't know. They are a bit tight, but I don't want to, well I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Or seem like I'm pushing anything."

"You're not." Ruby says. "I'd offer to take mine off too so you'd feel better, but I'm not wearing any." She chuckles a bit and then she looks at Blake a bit more firmly, "Blake, I'm not a kid, if there was something I didn't want to do, I'd tell you. Besides, it was my idea wasn't it? You should be comfortable too, and not just in a no pants kinda way. Trust me to tell you if something is wrong, alright?"

"Right." Blake says. "So, if you don't mind, these are very inconvenient when I get like this." She blushes deeply as she steps back, feeling Ruby's eyes on her. She took off her jacket first and tossed it aside, and then undid the zippers on her boots, taking those off as well.

"I like those boots, and those pants. They look good on you." Ruby says.

"Thank you." Blake says. If she hadn't been blushing before then knowing Ruby had been looking would have made her so. Regardless she pulled her pants down, tossing them with her jacket on the bed. Now in just her top and panties, her bulge was even more apparent, the head of her shaft sticking out from the waistband. She looks down a bit, her ears lying to the side nervously.

"Heh, you're cute when you do that with your ears." Ruby says.

Blake smiles softly, looking over at Ruby who met her eyes. "I just took off my pants and it's my ears you're looking at?"

"Well they're cute." Ruby says, "I like everything else too though. Really, everything." She steps forward slowly and stands on her toes to kiss her, feeling Blake return it before she broke it. "You're so beautiful."

Blake could hear the admiration in Ruby's tone. Not many knew of how she was, her parents had never cared, but the last person to find out, well she'd been convinced nobody would think highly of her if they knew. Yet here Ruby was, calling her beautiful and not caring in the slightest. "You're amazing, you know that?" Blake asks, putting a hand on Ruby's cheek.

"I try." Ruby says with a grin. "Now I guess it's my turn."

"Your turn?" Blake asks curiously as Ruby steps back, and then as Ruby bends down she's startled for a moment before she realizes Ruby is undoing her boots.

"Yep." Ruby says. "I said I'd take my pants off but I'm not wearing any, so I guess it's only fair I take some other stuff off."

"Ruby you really don't have to do that." Blake says.

"I know." She says as she steps out of her boots. "Figured I would anyway. Why, do you not want me to take my clothes off?"

Blake hesitated at that, mostly because of the way Ruby had phrased it. She'd seen Ruby in some clothes more form fitting than her large skirt, even if the outfit did look good on her, so she had a general idea of what to expect, and she would like to see her in a bit less. However it seemed she was being very... casual about all of this. It was comforting in a way, but at the same time surprising.

"Ruby, can you come here for a second." She asks.

"Sure." Ruby says as she finishes taking her socks off. She walks over and stands with Blake, putting her hands on Blake's hips. "Like this?"

"Yes, just... hold still for a moment." Blake looks down at her and reaches up, placing a hand on Ruby's chest just over her heart as she leans down and rests her forehead on Ruby's, closing her eyes. Focusing on hearing and touch she can sense Ruby's heartbeat, and how fast it was going. She smiles softly as she opens her eyes. "You're nervous." She says.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks, "I'm fine. I told you I'm comfortable with all of this."

"You did, but you're still nervous. I can hear your heartbeat. It's going as fast as mine, or faster."

"O-oh. You can?" Ruby asks, and then finally admits, "Okay fine, I'm nervous. I'm making out and undressing with the most beautiful woman ever. Of course I'm nervous. That doesn't mean I don't want to though."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Blake asks.

"You seemed nervous. I'm team leader; it's my job to make sure everyone is doing well. I figured if I acted super calm about it, it would calm you down. Kinda like fighting Grimm." She says.

Blake chuckles; of course Ruby would treat it like fighting. "That's very sweet of you, but this works both ways. You asked me to trust you to tell me if something was wrong, so you can't pretend like that. You need to trust me as well."

"Yeah I guess so." Ruby says, "Sorry. I am nervous, but I've kind of imagined moments like this before. A few times. Usually in the shower." She blushes a bit at the last part.

Blake blushes as well at the confession knowing exactly what Ruby meant. "Well, I know this is moving fast, but perhaps I can make your fantasies come true then."

"I can do fast." Ruby says, looking up at her. "It's kinda my thing."

"I suppose it is." Blake says. She was surely nervous about this, she'd never actually been with anyone before, but Ruby seemed to want to, and while she'd certainly calmed down a bit during their talk so she wasn't as hard, Blake wanted to too. "Would you like some help getting undressed?"

"Ohhh yes please." Ruby says with a grin. "That was one of those fantasies."

"Was it now?" Blake asks as she begins to undo Ruby's corset. "Perhaps you can tell me of more."

"Um..." Ruby hesitates; a bit embarrassed at sharing fantasies she'd had of the person right in front of her. "You're sure you wanna hear?"

"How else will I know what to do?" Blake asks, undoing Ruby's cloak and tossing it with her jacket before undoing her belt and throwing it over as well.

"Oh well, um, these were all before I knew you had a, you know. Not that that's bad, I just didn't consider it before. But I did like the idea of you, well, using your tongue." She says shyly, looking up at her.

"Using my tongue where?" Blake asks with a knowing grin, removing the sleeves Ruby wore.

"O-on my um, my pussy." Ruby says, looking down.

Blake puts a hand on Ruby's chin and tilts her head back up before kissing her. "I'd be happy to." She leans in to whisper in her ear, "You look delicious." When she pulls back Ruby is smiling, and bright red.

"C-cool." She says. "So... would you want me to too?"

Blake's ears perk up at that. "Do you... do you want to?" She asks.

"Um, kinda yeah." Ruby says. "That was always part of it too. I doubt I'd be very good but I always imagined that I did and I was and I just kinda wanted you to feel good."

"You imagined it without me having a penis though." Blake says.

"Yeah." Ruby says, "But I did say that doesn't change anything. I still want to."

"Is that so?" Blake asks. She could hardly believe this was happening. It seemed like just a moment ago she was standing on the balcony staring out, and now things were moving so fast. She couldn't deny she wanted to do this though, and it seemed Ruby did too. So long as that had been made clear, she couldn't think of a reason not to, which she was actually quite glad for she realized.

"Yeah, if that's alright." Ruby says, "I always kinda imagined we both would, you know, do each other."

"Well if it's something you want I'm certainly not going to turn it down." Blake says.

"Is it weird to discuss all this like this? Cause it feels weird." Ruby says.

"It's not weird." Blake says with a smile. "I asked because I wanted to know what you'd be comfortable with. I didn't want to do something that you didn't like or that weirded you out. If talking about it is unsettling for you, then we can stop and simply play it by ear, so to speak."

"Yes please. When we were kissing I was really like... but now we're all talking about it so I'm... I don't know." Ruby looks down in exasperation.

"You were too busy and excited to be embarrassed, but now you've been forced to look at exactly what you're doing and you're embarrassed."

"Yeah, that." Ruby says.

"Let's take your mind off of it then." Blake says and kisses her deeply. She can feel Ruby's surprise at first, and then the way she melts into the kiss. She rests her hands on Ruby's hips as they kiss, and then begins to pull up. After a moment she breaks the kiss to pull her combat skirt off over her head and toss it to the side, immediately kissing her before she has a chance to focus on anything, pushing her as she deepened the kiss.

Ruby felt her back hit the wall as Blake pushed her back, humming into the kiss as she enjoyed it. One thing had certainly been true, she wasn't embarrassed anymore. She was too busy enjoying Blake's lips and tongue to think of that. Which is why she didn't pause for a moment as Blake undid her bra, at least until the kiss had to break for a second so she could take it off and toss it away. She immediately felt Blake's lips on her own again, as well as her hand on her breast, gently groping and massaging it, causing her to moan into the kiss.

For a moment that was all there was to it, kissing and touching. Then Blake breaks the kiss, stepping back for a moment to remove her own top and toss it to the side, exposing her bare chest.

"Wow." Ruby says, staring at her. "You really are perfect."

Blake chuckles a bit. "I'm glad you think so. I like you more though."

Ruby looks down at herself. "Oh, heh thanks. Guess I'm glad you-" she's cut off as Blake kisses her again, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around her as she feels Blake's chest press against her own.

After a minute, or two, or however long this was, she couldn't tell anymore, she pulled back. Moving down she kissed at Ruby's neck, sucking softly on part of it, causing Ruby to moan out. One hand slid down, pressing into the damp spot on Ruby's panties as she moved to whisper in her ear. "So, how about we move forward a bit then? I believe you said there was something you wanted to do?"

"Oh, yeah, right." Ruby says, rolling her hips against Blake's hand. She managed to compose herself a bit and look Blake in the eyes, causing her to stop and move back just barely enough to give Ruby room. Licking her lips Ruby took a few steadying breaths and then kissed her again once. Then she kissed her neck, then her chest, running her hands over her. She kissed down her smooth toned stomach as her hands rested on Blake's hips. Now on her knees Ruby reached up and pulled Blake's panties down, freeing her already hard shaft to point at her. As she let them drop Blake stepped out of them.

"You're sure?" Blake asks. "You don't have-"

"I want to." Ruby says and looks up at her. "I just don't... I've never really..."

"Don't think, just act." Blake says, "Overthinking just takes us forever."

"Right. Just act." She says and takes a deep breath. Then reaches up and takes Blake's shaft in her hand and then leaned in and licked from base to tip, causing a small hitch in Blake's breath. She didn't stop though, taking that as a good sign and repeated the act a second time, and then a third. Moving back to the base she now began to kiss up it, her tongue flicking over it with each kiss as she moved to the top. Already a small clear drop of precum formed at the tip of Blake's shaft. Giving a stroke it began to run down and she licked it up.

Without taking her tongue off of Blake's shaft she moved forward and took it into her mouth, beginning to suck on it. Lightly at first, with gentle strokes as she moved her tongue over it a bit. If the small moan from Blake was anything to go by, she wasn't doing half bad. After taking a moment to adjust to the feel of it in her mouth she began to move back and forth, pulling back to just the head and then pushing forward to take a bit more in her mouth, keeping it shallow as she got used to it. Her hand made up for the rest, stroking what wasn't in her mouth.

Blake moaned softly, clenching her hands into fists as she looked down. She could hardly believe what was happening, but it felt great. While she'd never been with anyone before she could tell Ruby hadn't either, but that didn't stop it from being better than anything she'd done to herself. Bending forward a bit she rested both hands on the wall behind Ruby for support as she kept watching. This was an image that she was definitely going to be staying in her head for a while once this was over.

Ruby switched things up again as she grew more used to size of Blake in her mouth. She honestly had no idea what average was, but her first thought was that Blake had to be at least that or bigger. She'd adjusted now though, and shifted her jaw and tongue some to push forward more. There was still plenty of Blake left, she probably only had a few inches in her mouth now, but even so it felt like quite a bit in her mouth. It wasn't uncomfortable though, in fact as she moved up and down, closing her eyes to focus on the feel, she found she even enjoyed it. She was certainly hoping it wouldn't be the last time this happened.

Then she felt one of Blake's hands on her head, fingers in her hair on the back of her head, with just the slightest bit of force. It seemed she wanted more. That was a good sign she was doing this right. With a small hum she sped up her movements, stroking her with a slight twist as she moved her head, her tongue rolling against the underside of Blake's shaft. Her free hand moved down to between her own legs, slipping them into her panties and pushing two fingers into her already wet center. She moved that hand at the same speed as everything else, letting a muffled moan out around Blake's hard shaft.

Blake opened her eyes, not even realizing they'd been closed. Looking down the sight was even more erotic than before. Ruby Rose on her knees, sucking her off with her eyes closed in focus while also fingering herself. She couldn't take any more of it. "Ruby..." She groans out, gripping at her hair a bit. "Ruby I'm going to..." She grits her teeth as she can't finish her sentence, her body tensing in orgasm as her fingers dig at the wall.

Ruby hears Blake's words, but doesn't slow down in the slightest. She knew what they meant of course, but she didn't want to stop. She'd wanted to do this before, and hadn't planned on stopping. Now though, in the middle of it, there was more to it. She didn't just want to do it to make Blake feel good, to go all the way through. Now she wanted Blake to cum, and she wanted her to do it in her mouth. Perhaps it was her own arousal, the fingers inside of her, but something had her enjoying it and even seeking it. So when she felt Blake's shaft begin to throb and twitch she pulled back just a bit and kept stroking, moaning softly as it shot onto her tongue.

There wasn't particularly a lot of it, and it didn't last long. In all honesty she had expected more. Even so she could tell when it was over and she pulled back slowly, making sure to not spill it and make a mess as she pulled off of it. For a moment she stayed like that, her eyes closed, fingers moving slowly inside of herself, her tongue moving a bit to roll it in her mouth and get a feel for the taste of it. She liked it, not as much as she'd enjoyed the actual process of getting it, but it was overall fine. At least it was when she was turned on, who knew how she would feel about it if she wasn't. After a few more seconds she finally swallows and looks up at Blake, opening her eyes. "That was fun." She says.

"You... you liked that?" Blake asks through heavy breathing.

"Mmhhmm." Ruby hums an affirmative with a nod. "I did. You taste good." She smiles. Then she feels the hand in her hair adjust a bit and pull, very lightly, up. She takes her fingers out of herself as she stands up without taking her eyes off of Blake's, at least until Blake kisses her deeply, pushing her tongue into her mouth.

"I suppose it's okay." Blake says, breaking the kiss after a moment. "I bet you taste better though, and I'm about to find out." She kisses Ruby again before she can respond, earning a moan from her. Then she moves down and sucks on her neck, getting a louder one. Farther down and she wraps her lips around one of Ruby's nipples, her tongue circling it before flicking it while one hand massages the other.

"Blaaaake." Ruby whines out, though it turns into another moan part-way through. It felt so good, but it wasn't what she wanted. At least until Blake's other hand pushed into her panties, beginning to rub her pussy as she lavished attention on her breasts.

Ruby put her fingers in Blake's hair on the back of her head, the other hand on her back. Then Blake began to move down again, kissing down her stomach, her hands now on Ruby's hips as she kneeled in front of her. Ruby licked her lips and looked down at her, breathing heavily.

Blake pulled down Ruby's wet panties, tossing them aside and then looking her up and down. "Beautiful." She says, running her hands up and down Ruby's thighs. She leans in and kisses one, pushing Ruby's legs farther apart as she did. Planting wet kisses she moved up Ruby's thigh, almost to her pussy; pausing for a second she lets her hot breath pass over it before moving to Ruby's other knee and repeating the process. Finally she presses the flat of her tongue to Ruby's lips before dragging up it long and slow. Once, twice, three times she repeats it before using the tip of her tongue to run in circles.

"Oh gods Blake!" Ruby says, biting her lip and leaning against the wall. She moves her hands from the back of Blake's head to the top, beginning to rub her ears softly, earning a hum of pleasure that vibrated against her.

Blake gripped at Ruby's thigh a bit as her ears were touched. They were always sensitive, but it did depend on context. It could be relaxing, or painful, or in this case, arousing. It only encouraged her more as she pushed her tongue into Ruby, rolling it and exploring to find what made her feel the best. While she had no real experience in this area she'd done enough reading, both practical and fantastical, to figure out a good idea of what to do. She was also quite eager to do so, as she found that she was most certainly enjoying every aspect of this, from the taste of Ruby to the moans she made to the way she touched her ears.

"I… oh… Bla… ahhh." Ruby gasped out through small breathy moans. She couldn't even form a sentence anymore as Blake absolutely devoured her. She focused simply on keeping her hands moving against Blake's ears, until she couldn't even do that anymore and simply held her head to her as she rolled her hips against Blake's tongue. Then Blake's tongue pressed into a spot inside of her and she had to press a hand to her mouth to muffle a cry as her hips bucked.

Of course, Blake chose that exact spot to focus on then. With as close as she was it didn't take long that she finally peaked, one hand clutching at Blake's head while the other covered her mouth as she came hard with a cry, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

Blake kept working her tongue as Ruby came, feeling her body tense up. She could taste more of her then, her lips over her pussy, drinking it up as she came. Once Ruby began to calm down she pulled back slowly and licked Ruby's juices from her lips. Not that it did much since it was running down her chin and around her mouth anyway.

Immediately she stood up, kissing Ruby deeply. Her hands grabbed Ruby's ass, lifting her up into the kiss as she pushed her tongue into her mouth, pressing their bodies together. Her hard shaft pressed flat against Ruby's wet core and she rolled her hips to grind against her.

Ruby moaned into the kiss, tasting herself on Blake's lips and tongue. She had never felt that good in her life; it was so much better than she'd imagined it would be. Her arms wrapped around Blake as she was lifted up and she wrapped her legs around her as well when she felt her rod grinding against her. Then a shift in Blake's hips adjusted the angle, ready to push into her. She felt Blake begin to pull back, likely to ask if she was ready. Instead of letting her she tightened her hold with both her arms and legs, pulling her back into the kiss and causing Blake to slip out of pressing into her and slide against her clit so she moaned into her mouth.

Blake got the message easily and pulled back again, lining up once more. This time she pushed in slower, adjusting her hips so she didn't slip out and instead began to move into Ruby. Between the precum and saliva on her own shaft, and how wet Ruby was, it was fairly easy for her to slowly slide into her. At about halfway in she stopped and broke the kiss.

"Wh-wh-why'd you stop?" Ruby asks through deep heavy breaths.

Blake rests her forehead against Ruby's as she gasps for air as well, both of them now shining with sweat. "You feel so good." She says.

"You too." Ruby says. "I heard it's supposed to hurt the first time, but it doesn't."

"Old myth." Blake says, "If it hurts it just means you weren't ready."

"It doesn't. I want more." Ruby says.

"I want you more." Blake says, "I was just making sure it felt good."

"Keep going then." Ruby says.

"Gods yes." Blake says and kisses her again deeply. Then she tilts her head down to kiss her neck as she pulls back out slowly, and then pushes back in as she sucks on it hard, causing Ruby to cry out in pleasure and clutch at her.

"Yes yes yes Blake!" She says.

Blake begins to move back and forth, picking up a bit of speed to set a moderate pace as she kissed at her neck. Every once in a while she would thrust a bit harder, going just a bit deeper, and then resume her pace but now with the extra length, slowly pushing more of herself into Ruby. Moving her head up nipped at her ear lobe, tugging at it with her teeth as she listened to Ruby moan into her ear. Eventually she thrust in and her hips pressed to Ruby's. She held there for a moment and kissed Ruby again. "That's it, all of me." She says.

"I can feel it." Ruby says. "So full." She'd questioned who Blake could possibly fit inside of her before when she saw it before sucking on her. Now she was questioning how she managed to do so. She was stretched in an amazing way, and she felt so deep Ruby wondered where it all went. It was almost too deep actually, but just almost. "You can move again." Ruby says and rolls her hips as best she can, grinding against Blake with all of her inside her, moaning softly at it.

"Right." Blake says and begins to move again. She rolls her hips instead of just thrusting; working to find whatever made Ruby feel the best. As she did she kissed her deeply, their chests pressed together as Ruby held her close. She began to pick up the pace then as she moved down to Ruby's neck once more, letting her moans flow as she seemed to enjoy it. Her teeth dragged lightly over the exposed skin and she gave a few small nips which she quickly kissed, but Ruby only held tighter to her so she took it as a sign of her enjoying it.

Ruby panted heavily, moaning often as she ground her hips to meet Blake's thrusts. "Ohhh gods Blake." She says, clutching at her back, feeling her muscles move beneath her hands with each thrust. Her head tilts back to give her better access to her neck, especially as she begins to nip and suck on it. Then Blake rolls her hips at a different angle and hits a sweet spot in her, causing her nails to dig into Blake's back as she grits her teeth in pleasure.

Blake, of course, realizes immediately what happens and begins to exploit it. Not with each thrust, but every third one, she presses into it, bringing a small cry of pleasure from Ruby each time. Already sensitive from what was done before she doesn't take long after that to get closer. "Blake I'm… I'm gonna…" She stutters out.

"Me… too…" Blake pants out.

"Don't stop…" Ruby says, her voice choked up as she gasps for air, almost sounding on the verge of tears.

"I won't." Blake says. She knew what that meant but in the moment she wanted nothing more.

Ruby gasps and pants and moans as Blake keeps going, and sure enough she rises higher and higher until she peaks, clutching and clinging at Blake as her body tenses and her pussy tightens around her. Just as she's about to cry out Blake kisses her deeply, swallowing the sound as Ruby's orgasm draws out her own. With a few solid thrusts she buries herself deep inside of Ruby, her cock twitches and pulses as she shoots her load within her.

For almost a full minute they stay like that, the kiss moving from something passionate and hungry to something loving and tender, yet no less earnest. Eventually Blake broke it, opening her eyes to meet Ruby's gaze. "That…" She begins to say, but doesn't know where to go with it as she rests like that, still holding Ruby up.

"Was amazing." Ruby finishes for her, brushing some hair out of Blake's face before kissing her again as they both attempted to catch their breath. They were both messy, covered in fluids both their own and their others, or filled with in Ruby's case. Hair mussed, sweaty, and out of breath, they probably looked like they'd just failed to run a marathon. But as they looked in each other's eyes, there was no doubt that to each other they'd never looked more beautiful.

"Yeah." Blake says. Then with a surprising show of energy she lifts Ruby a bit more, still inside her as she moves away from the wall and carries her over to the bed that had been forgotten in their passion. She puts a knee onto it and shifts her weight, causing a small gasp from Ruby as she shifts inside of her, and then as she puts the other knee onto the bed she becomes unbalanced and falls forward onto it, and on top of Ruby.

"Oh god!" Ruby says as Blake moves inside of her as she falls into her.

"Sorry!" Blake says, pulling back and out of her.

"Ohhhh." Ruby groans out as she pulls out. "S'okay." She says, "Was just a bit sensitive so all the movement…"

"I see." Blake says. "Well let's get comfortable. I need to rest for a minute."

"Me too." Ruby says. She goes to roll over and then decides better. "If you'll help me stand I think I can walk to the bathroom. I kinda need to."

"Guess I didn't do my job very well." Blake says with a small smile.

"What do you… Oh!" Ruby says and then chuckles. "No you did it super well."

"Super huh? I'll take it." She smiles a bit wider and helps Ruby to stand. She can't help but watch her as she walks, somewhat wobbly, to the bathroom. Once she's out of sight Blake settles into the bed, pulling the covers over her and then flipping them back so Ruby will be able to get in.

A few minutes later and Ruby comes back out walking a bit better. She's still sweaty, with her hair fluffed up in places and flattened in others, and completely naked. "You look amazing." Blake says.

Ruby blushes a bit but smiles as she looks down and then over at her, before hurrying to join her in the bed, pulling the covers over her. "You everything amazing." She says, and then realizes what she said. "Wait…"

Blake laughs a bit at that and strokes her hair before wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in close. "It's okay, I understood."

"Whew, good." Ruby says, pressing her face into the crook of Blake's neck and wrapping her arms around her as they tangled their legs together, trying to press closer to one another, this time not out of lust, but simply the desire to touch and be touched by the one they loved. "Greatest day of my life." She says softly.

Blake almost questions her on that; no doubt Ruby had had many good days, but instead she accepts it. "Mine too." Blake says.

"Exhausting though. In like, the best way ever."

"Yeah." Blake agrees. "It's alright, go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Only if you sleep too." Ruby says. "I wanna sleep with you."

"You just did." Blake says.

"Not that way. Well, that way too, hopefully more, but also just sleep."

"I want to sleep with you too, and so much more." She strokes Ruby's hair softly as she looks down at her.

Ruby pulls back to look her in the eyes. "Yeah, much more." She gives her a soft kiss, which she feels Blake return.

"Good night, Ruby. Or good afternoon." She says, nuzzling into the top of her hair as she closes her eyes.

"Great afternoon." Ruby says with a yawn and closes her eyes as she begins to drift off.

"Amazing." Blake says with a small smile as she drifts off as well. It didn't matter the time, or where they were, or if others were going to find them later or not. She'd accepted her feelings, had them returned, and they'd expressed their love in a fantastic way. Things were looking up if the days to come were even a fraction as good a today, and with Ruby by her side she knew they would be.

* * *

 _ **So that's that. If you enjoyed it, please leave a review. Or get a commission of your own. They cost a penny a word, but if I go over what you asked for then I won't charge you for the extra (I know money can be tight, its why I'm taking commissions). Hope you liked it and until next time, Have a nice day!**_


End file.
